Just The Girl
by Fullmetal59
Summary: After finding the Philosopher's Stone Ed and Al end up working at a cafe. Ed saves this girl from their back alley and gets attached. still sucking at summeries but please r&r...
1. Their Meet

**Fullmetal59: I got the title from the song "Just The Girl" by The Click Five so it may have some similar parts or phrases from the song but more than likely I won't.**

**Sadly I don't own FMA :( , really wish I did **

Just The Girl

Ch. 1

Their Meet

Ed and Al had found the Philosopher's Stone a few months ago. Al had his normal body again and was still getting use to eating again. Ed on the other hand still had his auto-mail limbs. After this he quit the military. The military did pay alot! But he hated being called " a dog of the military." Now he and Al both work at a small cafe at the corner of a busy street.

If there was one thing Ed hated was his boss, Darren. " Elric!" Darren yelled," Get that trash and take it outside in the back dumpster! And no srcewing around!" " Alright, alright. Geez," Ed complained. " Ed you know you should stop acting up. He could fire us," Al said reasoning with Ed. " I know, I know, but that guy really pisses me off. He's just like Mustang."

The dumpster closed with a loud bang. Ed found himself looking into the sky. " I am doing the right thing aren't I, mom," he said sadly, " I'm just glad Al has his body back. He got mad about something a few days ago and punched a wall. Pretty hard too. I guess he forgot that he can get hurt now," he laughed remembering that memory. He was just about to get inside before all hell from Darren came loose until he heard a scream. And it wasn't any normal scream. It was a cry for help. He ran towards the source.

" Ahhhhhhh! Help please," screamed a girls voice. " Shut up! No one around here even knows about you so there's no point in screaming. People more than likely wouldn't even hear you. No one ever comes down this alley." said a tough looking guy. Tears started streaming down the young girl's face. Suddenly they heard a clap and the lamp next to them blew out. " What the hell was that about?" the guy said. " I think you got it all wrong," Ed said. Another clap was heard with blue sparks appearing everywhere. The girl only got one glimpse of her savior before she heard the guy who was messing with her scream. " Ahhhhhhh! Please don't hurt me! I promise i'll leave!" She started to get scared even though she couldn't see anything. " I'll let it slide just this once but don't do it again or else next time I won't go so easy on you. So hurry." The thug ran like a scared cat running from the dog.

The girl heard one last clap till the lamp came back on. She saw a blonde-haired kid with golden eyes. " What's such a pretty girl doing out here so late?" he accidently said aloud. She blushed at the comment as well as Ed. " Thanks for saving me," she said ignoring his other question. " No problem. Do you know your way out of here?" Ed asked. She shook her head and said, " I just moved here with my grandmother so I don't know my way around to well." " I can tell," Ed said laghing a bit. " Well I think I should get back home," the girl said. She was starting to get up until she was offered a hand which she gladly took. " Thanks," she said as she blushed. " You never answered my question." " What?" she said confused. " What were you doing out here by yourself?" Ed asked. " Oh yeah I kind if lost my way. What were you doing here?" " I work at the cafe a little further down this alley." " Elric! Get your ass over here!" Darren screamed from up the alley. Ed looked annoyed " Look I have to go. Just walk a little more and there will be an exit that'll lead you to the main street." " Thanks." " No problem," he said turning around running up the street. " Wait! What's your name!" He turned his head but didn't stop running and replied," Edward Elric!" Then the girl heard the door up ahead close.

" Brother what took you so long? Darren made me do all the work he needed you to do." Al complained. " And you tell me I act up. Anyways there was this guy messing with a girl down the alley so I decided to help out."

She walked through her front door and sighed," Finally i'm home." " Finally you're home," mimicked her grandmother," What took you so long? I expected you home half an hour ago." " I lost my way and went down this one alley where this guy attacked me but luckily there was this kid, around my age, who came and saved me." " Ok then but next time be more careful," she said.

She slowy walked to her room, closed the door, and fell on her bed thinking about her hero. _He was so sweet. But what I can't understand is when I grabbed his hand it was cold and hard. Could it be he has...no it couldn't be. Could it?_

**Fullmetal59: I just needed to get this out of my head. Please read and review and i'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for taking the time to actually read this.**


	2. It's Just a Girl

Just The Girl

Ch. 2

It's Just a Girl

_I wish I could see her again somehow,_ Ed thought. " Elric! Stop slackin and get back to work!" He snapped from his thoughts and hurriedly got back to work. " Brother, how come you're always slacking off now? I mean since yesterday." " Umm... I've just been thinking about-- I mean been sleepy lately," he said trying to brush it off. Al put his arms across his chest and looked at Ed. " Brother, who were you thinking about?" Ed blushed and said defensively," I never said I was thinking about anyone." Al sighed. " You're a terrible liar Ed. C'mon, you can tell me." He had a puzzled look on his. " Who were you thinking about?" " Fine, fine i'll tell you.But you have to promise not to tell anyone. Ok?" " Ok. Got it." Al promised as he listened closely. " Remember the girl I told you about yesterday?" " Yeah," he answered. " Well ever since yesterday I really haven't been able to stop thinking about her. But I don't know why. She was beautiful though. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes," he said smiling. " Sounds like Mr. Elric is in love." Both Ed and Al turned around and standing there was no other than Darren. He sighed. " Teen love."

_I think this is the place, _she thought. The sign on the building said "Bacon Burger." She walked in the store and up to the counter. She saw the cashier was talking on his phone. " Excuse me." He hurried and hung up. " I'm sorry. May I help you?" Darren said. " Yeah. Does Edward Elric work here?" she asked. " Yeah but he's--" " In the back," Al interupted, " I'll go get him." " Ok thanks." He nodded and went to go get Ed.

" Hey Ed someone's here to see you." " Who would be here to see me?" " By any chance, is that the girl?" " Does she have long hair and eyes of the ocean?" Al looked to the counter," Yeah." " Yup that's her." Ed pushed his hair down with his hands not letting a single strand stand and sprayed some spray in his mouth. " Man brother calm down. It's just a girl."

Ed finally got to the counter and as soon as he saw her he blushed a deep red. " Edward," she said and smiled. " Hey. I didn't really think I would see you again." " Did you not want to see me?" she asked. " No, that's not it. I just didn't think you would take the time to actually see someone like me." " Are you kidding. You're my hero Edward." He blushed and said, " You know, you can just call me Ed." " Oh ok." " By the way, I don't think I ever caught your name." " Oh right, sorry. My name's Winry Rockbell," she said as she stuck out her hand. He stuck out his hand as well and took her's. _I knew it, he has to have it. There's no other way he would have a hand as cold and hard as this._

She was broke from her thoughts when she heard her stomach growl. " I'm getting kinda hungry so I guess I should go hom--" " No. I mean why don't you just eat here. It's just about my lunch break and we do have some good burgers," Ed said trying to keep her to stay with him. " Umm... well I guess so. I mean it's not like I really know any other place, or people. So sure, thanks." He smiled and asked," So what would you want to eat?" " Hmm, I guess i'll just go with the original bacon burger there." " Ok just hold on a sec. Hey Al!" " Yeah brother?" " Could you ring us up, please?" he said politely trying to impress Winry. " Yeah, be right there." " You have a brother?" Winry asked. " Yeah." " Ok what would you like?" Al asked. " Two original bacon burgers." " Here ya go," he said putting the food on the counter. Winry just stared at the speediness of him. " Now that's what I call fast food," Ed said laughing," Thanks Al." " No problem, brother. Enjoy your meal guys."

They took a seat next to the counter and started eating. " Hey this is really good." " Thanks." " What do you mean 'thanks'. Did you make this or something?" " Yeah. That's my job. I'm the chef." " But I didn't see you making it," she said confused. " We're supposed to make alot of food so we have the fastist service."

" Hey Ed, I've been wondering is your ar--" She was cut off by the door being busted open. " Edward!" " Mustang? What are you doing here?" Sweat covered his face and scratches and cuts were everywhere. " I need your help." " With what? What's happening?" Roy mouthed the name 'Scar.' Ed's eyes widened and was shocked. " Hurry! We need your help!" He shook his head, clenched his teeth, narrowed his eyes and nodded. He stood up and the chair got knocked to the ground. " Al take care of Winry, just in case anything happens." " Got it." He looked to Winry and saw sadness in her eyes. " Look i'll be back. I promise. Al's gonna take care of you ok?" She smiled and nodded. " I have to go," he said as he ran out the door with Mustang leaving just about everyone in the resteraunt speechless.

**Fullmetal59: Thanks for the reviews. That makes me feel more positive about this story. Hoped you liked this chapter. I'll continue when I at least get 3 reviews. So if you want this story to go on review. Well overall thanks for reading.**


End file.
